


After Life

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After Life, Death, Fellror, Foxy - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Reaper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: Sans died, and now he has to wait for the next reset.This is the life after death called After Life.





	After Life

“... so... guess that's it, huh?” Sans sits on the ground, bleeding out from the final and only attack to land on him. He lost to the demon holding a knife and grinning at their victory. “... just... don't say I didn't warn you...” He forces himself up to his feet, surprised at his own will power right now to just move aside. “Welp, I'm going to Grillby's.” He walks off to behind a pillar in the judgment hall. “Papyrus, do you want anything?”

Nothing but black follows after.

Something probed at his side. Probably Papyrus trying to shake him awake again. It prodded again, a bit harder now. He pushes away the disturbing item, rolling over to his side.

“WAKE UP!” A woman's voice would growl right near his ear hole, bringing Sans out of his slumber real fast. He looks to where the voice came from, seeing a full figure covered in what looks to be heavy black robes, face mostly obscured by the matching black hood. A red snout dotted with a black nose apparently didn't get covered. Under the hood, Sans could also see an eye glowing. It's yellow, and fixed on him. “Geeze, every time you die, you'd rather just lie there like some pile of trash who's given up.”

Every time? This threw him off, looking up at the figure again. He can see what was originally probing him. A long handled scythe, though it looks off. Dark brown, small grey blade, and pretty old looking to add into everything else.

“What do you mean every time?” He asks, standing up while watching the figure. They clearly are use to this string of questions as he can see the arms cross in front of them, scythe in hand still.

“Well, welcome to the After Life.” The same woman's voice replies, and not screeching into his ear hole now. She lifts an arm, removing the hood from her head and revealing what looks to be a fox. Fully red, not red markings with white and black, just red. The ears poking out what looks to be a head of brown hair, disappearing into the hood while pulled back at the same time. Only one eye was yellow, still glowing. The other is a deep green and both fixed on him.

“I already knew I died.” Sans mutters, not really certain what this cryptic creature is about. “The human child killed Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, everyone.”

“Not everyone. At least not yet.” She replies, turning around and allowing her arms to drop at the same time. She throws the sythe aside, removing the robes to reveal some blue jeans, a brown leather vest top, and a huge red bushy tail.

“Let me go threw the questions in your head right now. I'm Foxy, I'm a Reaper. Your SOUL as a monster is your life force, but when it is destroyed, you become a ghost. No, you are not going to remember all of this, and no you cannot seek out revenge against the human who killed you.”

She takes long, purposeful strides, leading Sans away from the area he just woke up in. Everything looks the same. Like the Underground, only lacking color. No, not lacking, more drained of colors. Looking more gray then before.

The entire time, the Reaper kept her pace, looking back every now and then to make sure Sans was keeping up.

“You're going to ask if your brother is here. He's back at your house. Dead like you.” She points to his chest, showing black claws for nails on her paw like hand. Sans looks down and sees the huge gash there. Bleeding out red.

“I'll go with you to see him again if you want.”

“Think I could use the robe you discarded?”

“No. I'll be needing that.” She pulls her hand away, placing it on the bridge of her snout. “Look, you're not the only one who's changed when you died. Something I have to repeat as well... your brother is in two pieces. He carries around his head, so please don't be surprised when you see him.”

This set Sans back a step. His brother is in two pieces? He looks down to his own chest, seeing the red bleeding from his own slash mark. It's how his brother died. His head was cut off. He was slashed open, and his brother lost his head.

“Why are we like this?”

“It's how you died. Sadly, it's how you guys choose to look when you die. Being asigned to this group assignment was great for me in the beginning, but it just repeats itself in the end. Like you and your lot are stuck in a loop of resets while alive, I'm stuck in the same loop of resets when you all die.”

Sans looks up to Foxy, watching her ears twitch around and put her arms across her chest. Soon, he too hears the sounds of electric pops and sizzles. He looks up at her, watching her mis-matched eyes glance off in one direction and looks himself.

A white rip is being made. Not jagged or straight, it's in... squares? The rip is in squares? Not just ripping, but rather unfolding. Each square being of a different size, and folds away like someone opening or closing a huge map. What popped up on the other side would be him. Not him, but someone who looks just like him.

Error read in one of the eyes, and coming off of his skull, hands, and bare legs. A huge hoodie, similar to his, only with fur trim in electric blue. He wore a lot of black, gold, and blue. His eyes offsetting the most when it came to what he was seeing.

“Hello again, Fellror.” Foxy greets. She's apparently met him before several times this way?

“WhWhWhat?” Even how he speaks, it's like a stutter... but not a real stutter. Digital stuttering glitch? “Oh, it's you again.”

“You do this every time, Fellror.” She growls, slowly shifting herself between this other Sans, Fellror, and himself. “And you lose each time. Why bother keep showing up at the same time if you know you're going to lose?”

“I-I-I-I thought it over...” He responds, watching her as she is the one speaking to him. “And whwhwhwhwhat you say about Reapers iiiis interesting. Monsters withoooooout souls? Nnnnnoooot possible.”

“Go infest a computer already.” Snarky. Sans might end up liking her. If only it would be long enough to understand everything she's talking about.

“Nnnnnnnno. I am not lllllle-leaving without some commmmpany this time.”

Red string shoots out from the white, wrapping around the Reaper, then proceeded to pull her through the white hole void. Sans watchs her abduction with confusion. Has this happened to her before numerous times already? He won't get to know now as she had disappeared into the white void that is the hole Fellror had created, then closed up.

He couldn't do anything about her now as it stands. Not to mention she did say his brother is around, at his home. He was heading in the same direction to his home when he was following the Reaper. Even with the gray washing over the entire Underground now, he can follow the same path home.

And since he was walking with the Reaper, it might be best to just keep walking. Who knows what would happen if he tried to teleport in this now non-corporal form. A part of him does hope she's okay where ever she was just pulled off into. He really should go to see his brother. Taking in an unneeded deep breath, and proceeds to head home. To find his brother, his home, and start over his new life in this After Life.

At least until a reset occurs, whenever that will happen.

 

The Waterfalls still holds it's same colors, grayed out over the bright colors and lights he was already familiar with. It's honestly a beautiful place, though not as beautiful as what he had seen next. Along the path is his brother's best friend, trainer, and the Captain of the Royal Guard. She was....melting?

“...Undyne?” He calls to her, approaching her with as much cautious as possible. Watching her melting form slowly turn to face him. Anger clearly on her face, or it's how she ended up being killed by the human.

“...Sans. I.. I see the human got you too.”

He reaches down to cover the gash on his chest, turning his head away. He failed in stopping the human, though he already knew he wasn't going to be able to stop the human.

“...yeah. At the Judgment Hall.”

“Heh.” She looks away from him to the path to his home. “Guess we can never reach the surface now.”

“Were you... greeted by a figure in black?” He didn't know what he could say or not say about the Reaper.

“Yeah, she's a lively one.” Undyne confirms his question with a snarky reply. “Just muttered something about 'doing it again' and told me that I can go back to my house if I wanted to.”

“Oh yeah? Did she tell you anything else?”

“Just that she had to get back to work. For someone dedicated to their job, she didn't seem too enthusiastic about her job.”

“Enthusiastic like Papyrus, or your level?”

“Mine. I love my work, even if it does grate on my nerves. It's like she's stuck doing the same thing over and over again.”

Thinking over what Undyne is saying confirms some things on his own end. She wasn't too happy, like she was repeating the same events over and over again.

Like how he's aware on the repeating resets over and over again. He's watched his brother die over and over again, while she's been cleaning up the mess of the human with no end to her job on these repeats. He's happy that he didn't have that job.

“Well, she disappeared, saying something about having to finish up her job. I'm gonna head home and see Papyrus.”

“Papyrus is here?”

“Yeah, it's the After Life. He should be home, according to the woman in black.” He gives Undyne a wave of his own hand and walks on past her. Getting home to Papyrus is right now priority. He don't doubt that his brother would be upset about being killed by the human. His hopes to getting to the surface would more or less be dashed, but being a ghost should be a good thing right?

“Tell him I said hello when you see him.” Undyne calls to Sans as he walks away. He could do that for her. At least the two of them can pick up on their lives together here.

“Will do. Enjoy the After Life.” He proceeds to head home and leave the Waterfalls.

The entire trip to Snowdin, Sans noticed two things. The ghosts of all the monsters the human killed, and the remaining monsters completely unable to see him. This is really weird as the monsters are trying to keep hidden from the human, but he can still see them. Even weirder would be that he knows of ghost monsters. They have corporal and non-corporal forms. Abilities to go threw walls, even possess non-living items for their own home.

With Sans, he's not like a ghost monster. He's just a ghost that was once a monster. Alive, solid, and capable of warping time. Able to remember the resets, but even having a strange feeling about not recalling anything that happens in the After Life. Could be that he don't remember anything after he dies? That would make sense, though a weird feeling of knowing that this happened many times, that he died many times now don't settle well for himself. How many times did he repeat himself without knowing he's repeated this process? How many times has he passed Undyne in that same melting form?

How many times did he walk home to find Papyrus in two parts?

This thought floods his mind the most, imagining himself walking up to his home, opening the door and finding Papyrus cooking some Spaghetti with both hands and his head sitting on the counter. Walking into the house and imagining his brother just continuing on with his own daily life before the Human came in and killed them.

Slowly approaching the Snowdin area starts making him guess what his brother is currently doing. Sans is mad that he's died, he's mad that his brother is dead, but being together in the After Life like this is not a bad thing, right? They are dead, but they can still be together this way for eternity now.

He slows down to a stop. Staring at the house from the outside. Like everything else he's seen, it's a gray wash over everything. Lights included. They are on, but not as bright as they were before. It's a bit depressing, but he will get use to the colors. He don't know how long everything will remain like this, but it's good to know that he's with his brother again.

“...Papyrus?” He calls out, walking up to the front door. He tries to open it, shrugs his shoulders, and just walks through the door instead. “Paps? I'm home, ya here?”

No Papyrus in the kitchen, or the living room. Odd.

Sans heads up to the bedrooms to look for his brother.

“Papy? You home?” He would knock on the door, but has a feeling his hand would simply phase through it. Instead, he waits.

“Y-yes. Come in...” His brother calls from the other side. Something didn't sound right in his tone.

Sans phases threw the door, looking over to Papyrus' bed, and sees his brother sitting there. Holding his own head on his let while wiping away a few tears from his own face.

“... bro?” Sans calls to him, walking closer to the bed. He sits on the edge as close as possible.

“Hello Sans.” Papyrus sniffles, letting his hand set next to his body. His head seated on his lap, but clearly looking away from where Sans sat. “I see the human killed you too.”

That comment made Sans flinch. He looks down at his chest. The fact did hurt. His brother is upset about this, and Sans is mad that he's dead. More so mad that Papyrus died. There was nothing either member could do now, and Sans shrugs his shoulders.

“They did, but I'm reunited with you again.” He does his best to make this seem as pointless and okay as possible. “So, you mad that the human killed you?”

“No.” Papyrus replies, wiping his eyes once more. “We'll never get to see the surface, Sans. We died down here, and the monsters who are still alive will never be able to see the surface. I'm sad for everyone.”

“Who told you that?”

“A fox in black robes told me.”

And just like that, he now dislikes the Reaper. Not what he wants his brother to know is that no one, even the monsters who do survive, is ever going to see the surface.

“I bet she's never seen the surface either, what would they know?”

“...you... you might be right. I shouldn't get too upset over this.” He sniffles in his tears, sounding happier, though not happy. Not Papyrus happy. It's a good start.

“So, we're now in the After Life.” Sans started to speak up, looking to try and change some of the momentum that they are now a part of. “...what should we do?”

“I... don't know. I cannot cook like this, or clean. I don't want to just sit still, even if you are lazy and use to it, I wouldn't know what to do to occupy my time.”

Sans leans back, grinning wide. “Well, you can at least ask one ghost we know in what to do.”

“How? All the other monsters can't see us.”

“Donno, we can always go and ask Napstablook. See if he can see us since we're now ghosts. He might give you some training on how to become a better ghost. Something both you and Undyne can do together.”

“That's... not really a bad idea, Sans. At least in Ghost Training I could learn how to become the best ghost there is.”

That seems to cheer up Papyrus.

“It also means you might not need to sleep as much.”

“That could also be said about you as well, brother.” Oops. “Would you join us in Ghost Training? Please Sans?”

Shit.... “Sure.” Crap.... “Why not.” WHY!?


End file.
